Always Watching Over You
by rockaphobia26
Summary: It has been 2 years now since Juvia has passed ... Gruvia one-shot


**Hope you enjoy this ****J****  
>disclaimer: I don't now own fairy tail . If I did , Juvia and gray would already be together XD I Don't own the song either<br>**

"_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
>Ain't the same since I'm living without you<br>All the memories are getting colder  
>All the things that I wanna do over<br>Went to bed I was thinking about you  
>I wanna talk and laugh like we used to<br>When I see you in my dreams at night  
>It's so real but it's in my mind<br>And now  
>I guess<br>This is as good as it gets  
>Don't wake me<br>'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
>Don't wake me<br>'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
>When it's you I'm dreaming of <em>_**"**_

_by -skillet _

"Dad…"

" Hehehe .. daddy"

Gray woke up instantly hearing the sound of his children wake him up .  
>"What is it Flake? Crystal?"<p>

"Today's the day we visit mommy's grave ne ? J" –Crystal  
>'How could I forget' -he thought<br>" yeah it is … so u two better get washed up and dressed when I'm done cooking breakfast" – Gray

"Yup J" –Crystal  
>"Sure" –Flake<br>And the two children ran out the door.

"Man … it's finally the day eh"

.

.

.

It has been 2 years now since Juvia has passed, leaving Flake and Crystal their two children with gray.  
>Flake being the eldest child in the house hold ,(male) , now the age of 12 learning ice-make magic with his father . He has black eyes and dark blue hair.<br>And Crystal being the youngest female in the house hold, now the age of 8 , and the spitting image of her mother .learning snow magic by simply just reading books with levy since she's too young to train.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>"Crystal ! , Flake ! Breakfast is ready!" –Gray<br>"oh boy it looks so good!" –the children said  
>"When we're done eating lets go by your mother's favorite flower shop and get her some blue roses"<br>"sure" – the children said in sync  
>"Oh boy … I can't wait ! I have so much to tell mother about fairy tail and snow magic!" –Crystal<br>"Me too … I wanna speak about all the improvement I'm doing on ice-make magic , and tell her about aunt Lucy and uncle Natsu's new born baby ! "–Flake  
>"I'm sure your mother would be glad . she would love to know about every single detail going on in our lives" –Gray<p>

Juvia's Grave stone was behind fairy tail near the water stream.

Gray was getting near the grave of his wife with the two children running to get to the grave first  
>"Me first, Me first!" –Crystal<br>"No, I'm first" –Flake

"Kids! No fooling around near mommy's grave. When we reach there, Flake can go first and then Crystal.  
>"hehe" –Flake<br>All of a sudden he saw a man and a woman on Juvia's grave and was surprised to see the iron-dragon slayer and the card-mage.  
>gray soon got closer and tapped them on the shoulder saying " what are you guys doing here, I thought the rest of the guild already came an hour ago ?" –Gray<p>

"yeah they did , but I wanted to have some alone time with Juvia , and then I saw Gajeel already here… hmpf" –Cana  
>"Well excuse me if I wanted to be here alone so I can talk to my friend" –Gajeel<p>

"Uncle Gajeel! , Aunt Cana !" – Children  
>"sup pipsqueaks … I see u guys came geehee" –Gajeel<br>"hey ... Why don't u guys go and speak with Your mother first , we have some things we want to discuss" –Cana  
>"Okay !" –children<p>

"So … Gray , how are you holding up" –Cana  
>'it's awful , awful , awful , everyday I fear' –gray thought<p>

"… pretty well , I guess" –Gray lied  
>" They need a mother Gray" –Gajeel suggested<br>"well , how am I suppose to find someone , Nobody on this earth can ever replace Juvia" -Gray  
>"I understand , if levy died I wouldn't be able to find anyone else either" -Gajeel<br>"don't worry gray , I'm sure she's watching over you . The entire guild has your back too."-Cana  
>"Come on kids, your father wants to speak to you mother alone "–Cana<br>"geehee, let's play by the water stream" –Gajeel  
>"Yeah!" –children<p>

Gray walked slowly towards the grave that said "Juvia l. Full buster" and gently placed her favorite flowers on the stone and talked  
>"J-J-Juvia, How are you doing up there . Well I've been doing pretty good, Flake is learning ice-make magic. and Crystal keeps telling me she wants to train too, every day she looks more and more like you , and , and I'm angry , really angry , I'm angry I couldn't save you , I'm angry that I might forget your face , I'm angry that I stopped going on missions in the guild cause … cause I'm afraid I might pass and leave them alone , just like our pasts. We, *laughs … we were really stupid when we were young, always putting our life on the line and fighting recklessly. I'm afraid that our children could turn out like that."<p>

Gray fell on his knees, trying not to sob and scream, because he knows his kids are watching , but..

"And …I'm angry that you left , you left us , you left me , and now I-I don't know what to do … JUVIA COME BACK ….." tears started to fall down his face "ple-e-ase …. J-j-just come back to me , I-I-I can't do this anymore "

all of a sudden … Gray felt a light weight on one of his shoulders , It felt so light and imaginary yet felt so real , she looked up to see this woman sitting on top of his wife's grave , with blue hair and blue navy eyes , she was wearing a white dress and had the fairy tail guild mark on her thigh …. It looked like Juvia … wait It Was Juvia!  
>"Juvia … JUVIA?!"<br>_"you did well … Gray-sama … you needn't worry ... you have fairytail watching over you … and I will always be watching over you …_" slowly the woman started to vanish leaving gray speechless …

Gray stood up and wiped his tears.. He walked slowly and whispered "_thank you, I love you_" with a big smile.  
>"Crystal,! Flake, Lets go to fairy tail and eat some lunch!" –Gray<br>"uhhhmmm … okay !" –the children said in joy  
>and so the happy family walked towards the guild leaving Cana and Gajeel …<p>

"Gray seems Happy" –Cana  
>"You think he saw <em>her<em>" –Gajeel  
>"yeah , for <em>sure<em>" –Cana  
>"geehee" –Gajeel<p>

**_The end …_**


End file.
